Memories in the Rain
by takaondo
Summary: I hate the rain… but with you… I can endure it for an eternity. IchiRuki One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes: **Written as a request from one of my close friends, this story is inspired by the song of the same name. Its kind of out of my usual genre with humor, and it encompasses a very common idea - but I hope I did well in writing this. In any case, watch for the grammatical and spelling errors.

-

-

-

* * *

_**Memories in the Rain**_

* * *

Rain drops pelted the window of Ichigo's room, starting off in slow drips before it became evident that it wasn't going to be a light shower. Rukia sat on his bed, staring outside distantly with glazed eyes. They weren't fixated on the rain but were instead staring at a figure standing in the walkway.

Ichigo was standing there motionlessly, his eyes hidden by his wet bangs. His clothes were getting more and more soaked by the moment as the rain continued to fall relentlessly upon him.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said as her brows furrowed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn…?"

Her body shifted uncomfortably as she turned away from him. She didn't want to continue and look at him, to continue to look at that expression on his face.

"_Rukia!"_

She clenched her eyes closed as his voice echoed dangerously in her thoughts. She wanted the thoughts to stop; she wanted the memories to go away.

"_Stop walking away from me! Turn and face me damn it!"_

Her hand slowly rose to her forehead as he head bent forward to meet it. Her lips trembled slightly before she bit onto it to calm herself.

"_Tell me why you are leaving!" _

Her eyes gradually opened with a gentle gaze upon them. She slowly turned back to the window, unable to hold herself back from looking at him again. His position hadn't changed at all and he continued to stand there firmly in place. A small gust blew up, moving the bangs away from his eyes.

"_Fine… if you won't tell me the reason…"_

Rukia could see the determination etched his face, the resolve glowing in his eyes, and the unshakable will of his entirety.

"_I'll stand here until you do."_

She turned away again, her brows furrowing angrily as her hands clenched.

"You big dummy…" Rukia said softly as she slowly rose off his bed.

Outside, Ichigo forced himself to stay still even as he felt the cold rain drip down his body. His eyes were focused on the door, barely blinking as water ran down his face from his hair. He clenched his hands, forcing them not to shake from the chill that continued to assault his body.

His will was not going to fade; his resolve was not going to break.

"Damn it, Rukia." Ichigo said to no one in particular. His voice was barely audible.

"_What's the big idea, eavesdropping on me!?"_

He closed his eyes momentarily as her voice was repeated in his thoughts. He wanted to forget what he heard her say; he wanted to forget that she was the one who had requested to leave.

"_Leave me alone!"_

His mouth curled into a frown. He was having trouble holding back the anger that he had wanted to direct at her for being so stubborn, for being so stupid.

"_It's none of your business, Ichigo!"_

His normal scowl appeared as eyes slowly opened, his amber irises lit bright with emotion.

"I'm not moving from here..." Ichigo said softly, his voice laced with determination.

His eyes rose as he heard the door creak softly, hearing the turning of the locks. It gradually swung open as Rukia slowly appeared from behind it. She leisurely closed it behind her before she held out an umbrella, opening it with a soft poof before she turned her gaze towards him.

Their gazes were locked, almost if they were peering into each other's soul. Rukia slowly walked towards him, her heels splashing the water beneath her. Ichigo continued to remain still as she made her way to him. She soon stopped in front of him, holding the umbrella over the both of them.

Their eyes never moved away from one another.

"Come inside, Ichigo." Rukia stared sternly. "If you stay out here, you'll get sick."

"Only if you tell me the reason." Ichigo replied stubbornly.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she averted his gaze. Her hand quickly reached out to his, gripping onto it as she pulled on it gently.

"Come on Ichigo, let's go-"

Her eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo pulled it roughly from her grasp. He was looking down with a crest fallen expression on his face. He slowly took a few steps back, walking back into the rain.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she stepped forward with the umbrella, only to have Ichigo step back again. Her face lit up in surprise at his stubbornness.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ichigo said gruffly, slowly looking back up at her. "Not until you tell me."

Rukia stared back at him, her hand clenching tightly onto the umbrella. She slowly looked at away as an expression of sadness appeared on her face. She was fighting a losing battle of will; she had already felt how cold and clammy his hands had already become.

She no longer had a choice.

"It's because I don't belong here." Rukia replied as Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

The rain continued to fall, the sounds of splashing water filling the silence that had come between them.

"The dead cannot become attached to the living world. As a Shinigami, feelings of attachment are taboo… unnecessary." Rukia continued. "I've involved myself too much in this unfamiliar world, and I don't want to be a burden to you any longer."

Her eyes were soft as she walked up to him, holding the umbrella over him again.

"Please understand, Ichigo. I don't want to involve you in Shinigami affairs anymore. I want you to live normally. I want you to have your life again."

Ichigo looked down, hiding his eyes with his bangs again. For a moment, he said nothing as Rukia continued to look at him. His lips soon moved, muttering two words in his response.

"I refuse."

Rukia gasped as he roughly grabbed her into a hug, the umbrella flying out of her hands in her surprise. She felt his cold body against hers as her mind froze up from the sudden contact. The rain continued to fall, now starting to soak her body from head to toe.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia started, trying to push herself away with her hands on his chest. "What do you think you're doing-"

"Don't say shit like that ever again, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled furiously, his hold on her tightening. Rukia froze at his outburst, her eyes widening in surprise.

Ichigo grimaced as he continued to yell at her.

"You belong here, because I say you belong here, damn it! I want you here, even if you do annoy the hell out of my sometimes! I want to involve myself with you, no matter how dangerous it becomes!" Ichigo yelled. "Life wouldn't be normal without you!!"

Rukia lips started to move but nothing audible came out.

"Just like last time - your opinions are rejected!" Ichigo finished ferociously.

Rukia continued to stay silent, unable to say anything. She could feel his heart beat quickly against her, his breathing heavy as he finished his tirade. Her face was unseen as the rain continued to fall on them, now soaking both of them within its grasp.

"You fool… you never change do you?" She started softly.

Her hands slowly clenched themselves onto his chest, pulling gently on the cloth that resided there.

"I have a lot of bad memories in the rain, Rukia." Ichigo said as he looked down at her. "I refuse to let this time become one of them…"

Rukia slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"And… if I say no?" Rukia replied with a small smile.

"Then I won't let go of you until you agree to stay with me." Ichigo replied sternly.

Rukia looked down, hiding the smile that she had been trying to hold back. She could feel her body warm up from their continued close proximity, feeling almost comfortable in his arms even as the rain continued to fall. She slowly pushed the wet bangs away from her face before she looked back up towards him.

"If that's the case, it might take me a while to agree." Rukia said mischievously with a smirk. "And I know how much you hate the rain."

Ichigo smiled at her, his eyes shinning brightly.

"I hate the rain… but with you… I can endure it for an eternity."

* * *

End of Story.

Little extra thing to lighten the sappiness.

**-Epilogue Dialogue-**

"We're both sick because of you – AH CHOO!"

"Don't blame me! If you had agreed in the first place-"

"Don't blame this on me!"

"I BLAME YOU – OW!"


End file.
